1. Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two electrodes.
The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes. Accordingly, the alignment direction of liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer is determined, and polarization of incident light is controlled. As a result, an image is displayed on the LCD.
With the increasing use of an LCD as a display of a television receiver, the screen of the LCD is becoming larger in size. The increased size of the LCD may increase a difference in a viewing angle between a front view and a lateral view of the screen.
To compensate for the difference in viewing angle, a curved LCD such as a concave LCD or a convex LCD may be provided. From the viewpoint of a viewer, the curved LCD may be a portrait type that is longer in a vertical direction than in a horizontal direction and is curved in the vertical direction, or may be a landscape type which is shorter in the vertical direction than in the horizontal direction and is curved in the horizontal direction.